A major source of bad breath in healthy people is microbial deposits on the tongue, where a bacterial coating harbors organisms and debris that contribute to bad breath. While oral care implements containing tongue scrapers have been used in the past in order to remove bacteria from the tongue, these oral care implements are inadequate in respect to their effectiveness on the soft tissue surface of the tongue. These oral care implements are also limited in that the tissue cleanser is provided only on one major surface of the head and tend to be small in size and can be ineffective in scraping debris off of the tongue. These oral care implements are further limited in that the oral care implement provides inadequate comfort when contacting the surface of a user's gums during cleaning.